Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a heat sink for a card reader. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a dual purpose press-bar and heat sink for high data transfer card reader.
Description of the Related Art
As more integrated circuit cards (ICC), such as smart cards and subscriber identification module (SIM) cards, are deployed into the population, ICC readers have generally become ubiquitous in a variety of electronic devices, portable or not. In general, an ICC houses an embedded circuit capable of providing identification and authentication. Certain signals of the embedded circuit are brought to the surface of the ICC through a number of contact pads. When inserted into an ICC reader, these contact pads provide electrical connectivity between the embedded circuit within the ICC and a host in which the ICC reader resides. To effect the electrical connection between the ICC and the host, a connector is employed in the ICC reader to serve as the interface. The ICC reader requires a physical connection to the ICC that is made by inserting the ICC into the ICC reader. Two known technologies of insertion are (1) “sliding” contact technology and (2) “landing” contact technology. In general, sliding contact technology requires a “swipe” of the ICC to register the data on the ICC, providing convenience, while landing contact technology requires the ICC to be inserted inside the reader before data can be registered.
Conventional ICCs conform to ISO/IEC standards. While ISO 7810 standardizes the outer dimension of an ICC, or the card “envelope,” ISO 7816 standardizes the location and signal connectivity of the card's contact pads. ISO 7810 and ISO 7816 are standards well known in the art and will not be discussed in detail in this description.
ICCs and ICC readers with increased functionality are being designed. Consequently, these ICCs may use more power and, thus, ways to dissipate heat from the ICCs may be needed.